Cat Calling
by BlazeTigerblade
Summary: This is just a story based in the RWBY universe of Qrow and one of my original characters. It will include other main characters later down the line and some of the real plot from the show.
1. Character Sheet

p style="text-align: center;"This is the character sheet for my main character of this story so you are able to get an idea of who she is./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBlaze Tigren/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Age- 30/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hair- short, red/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Bright green eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Pale skin, lean build, about 5' 5"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Weapon- cat claw blades/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Semblence- Demonic (control of "demonic" style elements)/p 


	2. Chapter 1

I watched out of the ship's window as we landed at Beacon for our first year of huntsman training. The other students on the ship started in with excited chatter as I quietly made my way to the exit that was opening to allow us to step on to the school grounds for the first time. I looked around at everyone smiling and laughing as if we had just arrived at some sort of theme park for their enjoyment. I sighed softly as I made my way through the crowd towards the main buildings of the school when a sudden silence reached my hearing. I opened my eyes as hushed murmurs came from the students around me to see a shadow looming over the school with glowing red eyes, much like those of an ancient and powerful Grimm.

I jolted awake as flames engulfed my body. "Easy tiger," my eyes darted to see Qrow beside my bed moments before he doused me with a bucket of water. I frowned up at him as I sat on the bed soaked to the bone, "Was the water really needed Qrow?" His eyes widened slightly, "Kitten, you almost burned us out." I sighed and rubbed my temples as I felt Qrow's hand on my shoulder, "The nightmare again Kitten?" I nodded and took his hand as I stood and wobbled slightly. Qrow put his arm around my waist, "Come on Kitten, you're worse than me on a drinking binge." I held on to Qrow's neck as he led me to the bath, "That is why I don't let you drink yourself under bird brain." I felt and heard Qrow chuckle as he set me up on the counter before turning to warm up the shower for me, "I know Kitten. Let's get you warm and toasty so we can head out soon. I don't want to have to find a nurse outfit just for you." I laughed at the idea. "You wouldn't want to cater to me Birdie?" He smiled and helped me down, "I've looked after you long enough Kitten, but I'll always keep an extra eye on you. Get cleaned up and I'll get your clothes for you."

I stepped out of the bathroom in my normal gear as Qrow came over with a bowl of food, "You need the strength Kitten, eat up." I nodded and took the bowl from his hands as he smiled and walked off to finish getting us packed for the mission we were on. Qrow was really the first person I talked to at Beacon, mainly because he was busy chasing every girl on the campus. My team mates weren't very close and we mostly just talked as it was required of us to get through our schooling and get certified as huntsmen. I really had no friends other than this random, crazy boy who hit on every girl he saw, but he ended up being the best person in my life.


	3. Chapter 2

I walked with Qrow towards our next checkpoint on our journey as the sun blazed over head in the clear blue sky. My eyes scanned the forest around us as Qrow quietly sipped at the alcohol in his flask, "It's a bit quiet birdie." Qrow glanced over at me as he slipped the flask into his pocket, "You've got a point Kitten. Experience says that we're going to have some fun coming through in a little bit. Want me to scout ahead?" I nodded as Qrow grinned and rolled his shoulders, "I'll see what's coming up. Keep yourself safe Kitten." I nodded as Qrow suddenly became and actual crow in front of my eyes, the rare show of his sembelence that almost no one knew about, and even fewer being able to see. I smiled to myself as I watched his small, feathered form gain altitude as he flew off to scout out the rest of our path.

I was sitting in a rather large tree as I waited for Qrow to return. He had been gone for longer than I had anticipated and I was beginning to worry about what he may have come across while scouting ahead. I strained my ears in the hopes that I would hear a caw or the flap of his wings, but the gently rustle of leaves in the wind was the only thing that I was able to hear. I slowly leaned out on the tree branch to try to look out across the forest, hoping to spot the small, black fleck among the tree tops. I squinted my eyes, looking as far as I could and in every direction with no such luck of seeing him. I sighed to myself and went to return to wait a bit longer when a sudden gust of wind struck my side and knocked me off balance, and off of the branch that I had been so patiently perched on. I grabbed for branches as they whipped past my head as I plummeted towards the base of the tree, and surely a very solid and sore landing. I closed my eyes in anticipation of the ground, but was greeted instead with a solid mass pulling me towards it seconds before hitting the even more solid and less giving ground below us.

I slowly opened my eyes while trying to regain my breath as I noticed a white jacket beneath my cheek. I felt Qrow's chest rise as he sucked in a breath, only to groan in pain as the pressure made pain shoot through his body. I looked up just in time to see his face scrunched up in pain before he glanced down at me with concern on his face, "You hurt Kitten?" I shook my head slowly as a smirk crossed his face, "Guess I got back just in time." I nodded and slowly reached up to wipe some dirt from his cheek and we laid there trying to catch our breath, "Are you hurt birdie?" He looked slightly shocked at me asking about his health, "I'll be fine Kitten, as long as you're okay." I felt my cheeks flush as I just stared in to his eyes.

I softly groaned as I rolled off of Qrow and stood to stretch before I did something I'd regret. I helped him up and began to look over his injuries, checking to be sure that he was actually okay. Qrow jumped slightly as my hands reached to lift his shirt and jacket out of my way, "Easy tiger." I looked up at him confused, "I'm just checking to make sure you're okay." He gently held my hands, "I'm fine Kitten. Just had the wind knocked out of me. We need to keep going, it's going to be dark soon." I nodded as I kept my grip on Qrow's shirt, "I guess you're right birdie. Is there a town close enough?" Qrow shook his head slightly, "Sorry Kitten, we're camping tonight. There's a small cave not far from here that we can stay in for the night at least. If we hurry, we can get there before nightfall." I nodded slightly and released my grip on Qrow's shirt as he lead me towards our camp ground for tonight.


End file.
